


Announcement

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Leave her alone Ben, Married Couple, Unplanned Pregnancy, reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Ben and Rey announce to their family (including their four kids) that Rey is pregnant for the fifth time.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 369





	Announcement

Ben was stunned as though someone had hit him over the head with a bat. Rey had vowed after Celeste that she would never have any more. 

“How…” Ben managed. 

“I think you know how. You’re well versed in how, buddy!” Rey retorted, though she was smiling and clearly not upset at the prospect. 

Ben scratched his head a bit bashfully. Yes, they were well versed in ‘how’. It was probably when they had celebrated their anniversary last month. Ben rarely drunk much but when he did… he got a bit more confident. And a bit less inclined towards clothes. 

This would be their fifth child. They had Han, their oldest and only son, Breha and Sirah, their twin girls and Celeste, their other daughter. How would they take it? 

* * *

“Oh for God’s sake!” Han burst out. Their son, nearly thirteen and developing a teenage attitude, was clearly unimpressed. “Aren’t you two a bit old to-” 

“Watch it.” Ben cut in and giving his son a quelling look. Granted Ben was getting older (he was ten years old than Rey after all) but there was no age limit to finding one another attractive. Though he would have been disgusted at the idea of his parents being anything other than contemptuous to one another at Han’s age. 

Breha and Sirah, both nine, were much more enthusiastic. They started jumping up and down and clapping. “A baby! Another baby!” Breha kept chanting. 

Celeste, three, was just keen to join her sisters and jumped up and down too.

“Okay, okay, settle down.” Rey managed. “It’s early days.” 

“I’m going to have another sister.” Han huffed. 

“It might be a brother this time.” Ben reasoned. 

“I hope this is the last one! Surely you’ve had enough children by now!” Han pointed out.

“If it’s anything like you, it will definitely be the last.” Ben retorted. 

* * *

“You need the snip, Son!” 

Ben rolled his eyes. His Uncle Lando was a good representation of what his father would have said; and yes, this would have been his response.

“This will be our last.” Ben reasoned.

“You said that about Celeste.” 

“I think it will finish Han off if we have any more. Mind you…” 

“You were much worse at his age.” Uncle Lando pointed out. “Constantly sulking and feeling misunderstood. You should have got a girlfriend sooner; I always said so!” 

“Probably for the best that I didn’t. Otherwise I would have twelve kids by now!” 

“Like I said my boy: you need the snip.”

* * *

Finn was delighted and hugged Rey tightly upon hearing the news. Poe seemed pleased though he did raise his eyebrows a little at Ben as if to say ‘ _Really? Another one_?’ Ben stared back at him; he didn’t care what Rey said about Poe. He read people well and Poe would have had Rey for himself if he had half a chance.

“When is it due?” Rose asked eagerly, hugging Rey. Finn’s girlfriend loved babies and delighted in fussing over their girls (she wouldn’t dare with Han - he had a look that he had inherited from Ben). 

“In about eight months time.” Rey giggled. 

Ben took a moment to lament that he didn’t have any close friends to tell or family left alive to share it with. Han didn’t even see his namesake born and Leia had pre-deceased her first grandchild too. She would have delighted in all the grandchildren. Ben doubted that even Han would have been surly towards his grandmother. 

When Rey sidled up to him, Ben whispered to her.

“If it’s another girl… can we call her Leia?” 

Rey looked up at him and smiled a sad smile. “Yes. I think that would be just lovely.” 


End file.
